THE LEGEND OF THE DEMON ZERO ESPADA!
by hayato09
Summary: here's a story about a hollow becomes a legend of the zero espada!, this is an altenate universe of Bleach, also he's gonna be a lot of action and romance especially with tia halibel please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The legend of the Demon ZERO Espada!**

**Ok people here's a story about a character i made, so the story is gonna be an alternate universe of bleach i hope you ejnoy please made a review and honestly I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS OF BLEACH! BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO-SAMA! so please read and enjoy:**

**CHAPTER 1: "a stranger in a strange land"**

**POV:**

**AKER:** Where am I? is this place?

I woke up in a desert with canyons and mountains to boot. without life where everything is black and white, and i didn´t feel the heat of the cold of the environment. I've didn´t know what to do.

**AKER:** "This weird, the only thing I remember I was in a fire, my family escaped, but I could not escape because a wall fell on me when i was trying to escape from the heat of fire."

But I began to remember the good times I had with my family. And now I'm "supposedly" dead I can not see them again.

**AKER: **DAMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

In a scream of agony, i fell andt ry to think what's gonna happen right now, but I remembered that phrase always said that when there were many problems: "Don´t fall, Rise up!

So I got up and started to cross the desert to see what's gonna be my fate in this condemmed dessert. I continued over to a pool of water i had spotted in at bit the distance. I made it to the pool in a few minutes. I shoved my head in the water to get refreshed and get a drink. when i pulled out, i saw something that almost made my heart stop. i jumped and stumbled back, falling on my rear.

**Aker: **WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS THIS?

i stood and walked slowly back over to the pool. when i see my reflection that he was not used to. Off the wavering surface i saw what resembled an demon head. but was very frightening and fierce with red and black gothic paint covering it a bit.

i tried to remove the mask but it would not budge. Then i took notice of my hands. they're were covered in what like gauntlets made of bone. I moved back over to the pool again and saw that it was covering my entire body. I looked very devilish but at the same time it looked very similar to a medieval knight's armor with black and red cothic paint to boot.

**AKER:** "Typical."

i said a little depressed. I noticed that the masks mouth opened when i opened my mouth. And my voice sounded a little demonic. also a big suprise i take when i see a hole in my chest.

**AKER:** "I guess this is me now."

I Sighed and turned and walked away from the pool. and start to walk to find any sigh of life in this dammed place. the the hours passed in this damn desert and nothing was a soul around me, would not this my destiny of being a good person?, maybe it was hell where they would go all sinners? but in view I see my way cingulate seemed something like a castle?

**AKER: ** yes! it's a Castle! i'm alive!

I ran desperately, as if there were to vanish and never see that place again, I arrived to the castle, furtonately the drawbridge was down, so i better try to be as cautious so that no one knew my presence. walking into the castle, seeing that the design of the castle consists of a main building with a domed center surrounded by several large towers and smaller buildings.

i walked around the castle if i found any sign of life when suddenly:

**Mysterious voice:** halt right there!

**Here's end the first chapert i know itñs short but im working in the second chapter please be patient, and please comment and rate see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! here's the 2nd chapter of my story please read and enjoy, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, ALL BELONG TO TITE KUBO-SAMA! please comment**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Las Noches!**

**Mysterious Voice:** Halt right there!

I turned around to saw who is the person who screamed, until they suddenly get hit by a cero which only made me jump and move back a bit.

**Mysterious Voice:** Who dares to enter in Las Noches?

**AKER:** las who?

**Mysterious Voice: **Oh you lowly Adjuche, you think your'e so high and mighty, well I am Arrancar number 103 Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio!

**AKER:** Dordonii?** (starts to laugh)**, wow man you have a terrible name, also have a horrible mustache no offense.

**Dordonii:** are you trying to make fun of me? you're just a lower class Hollow, i´m going to give you a punishment!

Dordonii starts creating a big ball of cero, where they throw to me so fast, but fortunately to me and my powers as Hollow, I could avoid it and see the great impact that causes the ball of Cero.

**Dordonii:** it's impossible!, how you do that?

**AKER:** I don´t know.

**Dordonii:** do not try to mock on me, i don´t care who you are but you're an intruder here and my duty is to eliminate all intruder who try to enter Las Noches.

**AKER:** look funny guy, i came here because i dont know where am i ok?, and i need some information about this place.

**Dordonii:** and you expect to believe you? WRONG! you fate is to die in my hands now!

Dorodnii, runs to me and try to kill me with his Zanpakuto, but in fast move and with all my strength I gave him a straight right to hit him launching him into the air and let K.O. on the floor.

**Dordonii:** it's impossible! how can i be defeated by a lower class Hollow?

**AKER:** sorry funny guy, but you starts the fight, not me

I sighned as a relief the battle is over, but i sense has someone is watching me, so i decided to see who is the idiot is going to fight me, but i see just a man, a man with a white costume, a serious look and a strange haircut. He approached me and said:

**Aizen: **Very impressive!, you defeated one of my ex-Espada so easily.

**AKER:** Yes, so?

**Aizen:** i see you have a lot of potential my friend, once you became a Vasto Lorde you powers will be ilimited to you.

**AKER:** ok, so i suppose you're the owner of las what?

**Aizen:** Las Noches, i'm sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Sosuke Aizen and I am the man who's in charge of this castle.

**AKER:** ok Aizen, well i gotta go, see ya.

**Aizen:** hold it!

**AKER:** now what?

**AIZEN:** it see that the destiny bring you to Las Noches, and i´m the person to become you an powerful arrancar, like i said you have a lot of potential kid, and right now im making an army of Arrancars to defeat a society who destroy everything in his path, if you join to my army i beleive we have a victory in our hands So, what do you say?

**AKER:** i dont know, really...

**Aizen:** once you became a Vasto Lorde, you truly become a powerful warrior, even the enemies will fear you.

after thinking about the idea to join th army of Aizen, and become a powerful Vasto Lorde i said.

**AKER: **ok Aizen, you won, i´m in.

Aizen looked at the hollow, a smile evident on his lips.

**Aizen:** A wise decision, then we shall begin as once with your transformation, we have a lot of things to do please follow me.

i followed aizen into the castle, passing halls and others to arrived a small chamber.

**Aizen:** Oh i must forgot, what is your name friend?

**AKER:** My name is, Aker Von Krone...

**Aizen: **well Aker, i shall welcome you to Las Noches in Hueco mundo, please take a seat in front of me here.

I sat down in a small crystal cube, its was a little uncomfortable to sit in this cube. Azien took out one of his pockets a small orb and put it into a small box inside of the crystal box. and he began to canalize the energy from the orb in me.

**Aizen:** That's gonna hurt a little...

I screamed out in pain as i felt that my soul get ripped apart and reassemble. a steam filled the room. I get out of the box and i felt a little different but this feeling was good for me.

**Aizen:** How do you feel Aker?, asked a bit concerned.

**AKER:** I feel good, well much better, honestly different but in good way

**Aizen:** Excellent! now the transformation to you a Vasto Lorde was successful, now lets continue to found your Zanpakuto.

I follow Aizen to another chamber, but this chamber is was a lot of different than the other, this was a large chamber and inside they have a lot of swords, many kind of swords.

**Aizen:** Aker, the final step to become one of my powerful Arrancar is you have a Zanpakuto.

**AKER:** Excuse me Azien, but what is a Zanpakuto?

**Aizen:** Well the Zanpakuto is the main weapon of an Arrancar warrior, is an sword that contains the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the person who wields it. Also the Zanpakuto is unique, as the sword are both reflections of the owner soul and power, for example my Zanpakuto is Kyoka Suigetsu. my Zanpakuto has the ability to create illusions to confuse my enemies.

**AKER:** I see.

**Aizen:** Yes, one of the se sword has to be your Zanpakuto.

**AKER:** But i do i know wich one of these are gonna be my Zanpakuto?

**Aizen:** You must follow your insticts, and your heard the voice of your Zanpakuto calling you.

I took the advice of Aizen to follow my insticts and try to choose wisely my Zanpakuto, they`re a lot of weapons: axes, daggers, long swords, short swords any kind of sword.

**AKER:** It must be, somewhere, i better try to focus my insticts.

I close my eyes to heard my voice of my zanpakuto calling me, for minutes i heard nothing only silence, but i start to hear something someone's calling my name.

**AKER:** I'm hearing my Zanpakuto, he's calling me, im so close, i must go.

I ran to find it, I could hear the voice louder my Zanpakuto, more than i be expect and when I finally found my sword, i was surprised. My Zanpakuto is a katana which has a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it with the blade's handle itself in a wrapped white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle make a straight line to the guard while sheathed. It had several engravings located around its white handle and on the endpoint of its sheath.

**Aker:** Interesting, what it says on the engraving?

**Azien:** It says: "become one with the Darkness"

**AKER:** Really? Wow! that`s interesting.

**Aizen:** well, you finnaly have your Zanpakuto, that is a good sign, so everything is complete. now i must show you your room, get some rest and tomorrow we shall continue to meet your fellow comrades.

**Well it took long to make this chapter , the next one it´s gonna be interesting when my character meets the Espada Member especially the 3rd Espada so dont miss it please comment and rate...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people ok, here's the 3RD chapter of my story, this is gonna a interesting story please comment and rate and the BLEACH universe belongs to TITE KUBO-SAMA!**

**Chapter 3: Knowing the Espada **

i awoke in my bedroom, feeling better than i ever felt in my entire life. I yawned and stretched out of the bed, i looked around his room seeing that it has everything i would need. There was a bathroom with a medicine cabinet, a toilet, a sink and shower. The bed was a king and consisted of unknown materials to me, with a closet and nightstand. Honestly i was pleased with my room.

Also i took notice of my new appearance, i was human again, my head my eyes, but the thing it was my right arm, the arm this have the holllow form, the form of a demonic-clawed. i like my demonic arm!

but i was a little ashamed becuase i was semi-naked only have pants, so i look for clothes in the room, but i found nothing, so i noticed a sort of note feld up and left on his nightstand. In neat writing it said: If you need clothes go to the next room. -Aizen

**AKER:** Ok, if you say so Aizen...

i get out of my bedroom, and i walked to the other room, and saw a big guy who has in the front of the doors, i asked:

**AKER:** Umm, hi Aizen send me here.

**Big Guy:** You´re the new Espada?

**Aker: **Yes i am.

**Big Guy:** Ok you can pass..

He opened the doors, and i saw a lot of clothes, its was a huge inventory of clothes, it was really surprised.

**Big Guy:** You don´t have to worry about the clothe,s you're gonna get replaces of your clothes.

**AKER:** Really? wow thank you so much Big Guy.

**Big Guy**: No problem.

I start to look the best clothes, so i found to my upper body a black sleeves top, an awsome dragon sacled armor gray, and a modern magus breastplate in black & white colors. to my arms a shoulder paldrons and my hand a gloves like a medieval knight. to my lower body, a samurai hakama, a shinobi tai and a pair of straw sandals. after i selected all my costume, y looks something interestin in the bottom of the room. four battle mask, each one has a unique style, the first one was reaper style with green and white colors. the other was a spectre style with blue and white colors, the was a behemoth style with purple and white colors and the last have a demonic style with red and white colors.

**AKER: **interesting... I´m going to choose the red one.

I took the mask and put it in my face. It was perfect, I didnt´t had problems to wear it. I get out of the room with my suit on and I must admit that I looked very well, I really felt more comfortable. I turned around to thank the big buy for the clothes, but instead to see the big buy i see another person.

**Kaname:** Hello Aker, i´m Tosen Kaname

**AKER:** Hello Kaname, how are you?

**Kaname:** Im fine, thanks for asking. Aizen-Sama need to you in the throne room to meet the others members of the espada so please follow me.

**AKER:** Ok Kaname, show me the way.

Me and Kaname reached some rooms and hallways to get to the throne room, where Aizen was seated with some new people who i hadn't seen before. They all looked at me when i arrived to the throne room. I looked the members of the Espada, someones has a weird appereance, others have a cool style, but i was diverted to my attention to a beatiful blonde with a good tan, i try to speak with her but i was surprised for a little voice:

**Nell:** Hi, I'm Nelliel, what your name?, she asked sweetly.

**AKER:** Oh! hi, my name is Aker Von Krone. i respond it.

**Nell:** It's nice to… But She got cut off.

**Nnoitra:** Shut up and show some respect you slut!, Lord Aizen is trying to speak! A prude looking asshole with a cocky grin yelled a Nelliel.

Nelliel looked pissed at the comment but she chose not to say anything, i put my hand in her shoulder.

**AKER: **Don´t worry Nelliel, he´s not worth it .

She smiled and blushed at the same time. i leave Nell to get closer of the other women who has my attention to the begining i try to salute her:

**AKER:** Hello there lady, i´m AK..

**Halibel:** Aker Von Krone, you're the new Espada right?

**AKER:** yes, i´m the new guy here. how did you know my name?

**Halibel:** I know many things that you should even didn´t know.

i was surprised of the words of the mysterious woman. i was shocked and amuse.

**AKER:** well well well, ok you know my name, good but i didn´t know your name lady.

**Halibel:** I´m Tia Halibel, the 3RD Espada.

**AKER:** Halibel? cool name you have.

**Halibel:** thanks.

before i get a more conversation with Halibel, Aizen speak:

**Aizen:** I gathered you all here to see amongst you who place's where in rank, also i´m gonna increase the numbers of the Espada. The following ranks go as such, and I do not want to hear any complaints on placement.

0-Aker Von Krone

1-Coyotte Stark

2-Baraggan Louisenbairn

3-Tia Halibel

4-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

5-Ulquiorra Cifer

6-Nnoitra Gilga

7-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

8-Zommari Rureaux

9-Szayel Aporro Granz

10-Aaroniero Arruruerie

11-Yammy Llargo

after Aizen giving the anouncement Noitra stand up and said:

**Nnoitra:**How the hell did not only one, but two bitches get above me? Nnoitra yelled out frustrated.

I use Sonido to appear in front of Noitra and catch his neck.

**AKER:** I recomend you to keep your tone down Noitra, and have some of respect for the two female members of the Espada, because if you don't, you're gonna have some troubles with me, am i clear?

Everybody's was surprised about my speed especially Halibel and Nell, they each fought back a blush.

**Nnoitra: **ugh, you.. you... bastard.

**Aizen: **Aker please, could you remove your hand from the neck of Nnoitra, we need them alive.

**AKER: **sure no problem

i release Noitra, he was trying to recover his breath and yell:

**Noitra:** you bastard! how dare you to touch me? you're an only insignificant hollow. you are just a piece of shit!

**AKER:** is that a threat?

Noitra: i dare you to fight me in a duel!

**AKER: **Well it's looks like that the one-eye guy dare to challenge me. Fine i'll accept ypur challenge.

When i accept the challenge Aizen speak:

**Aizen: **If may i interrupt you gentlemen, let´s gonna put some interesting in this duel. Aker if you win the duel, yow won the privilege to have your own fraccion. Nnoitra if you won the Duel you take the place of Aker becoming the zero Espada

**Both:** FINE!

**Nnoitra: **you're going to lose you piece of shit!

**AKER: **I your dreams idiot!

**well it's llokslikt that my characters have a first challenge in the Espada army, im gonna put some ideas in the next chapter so please dont missed the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i´m back sorry about the delay i was too busy so let´s continue with the story shall we? and the Bleach universe belongs to TITE KUBO-SAMA!**

**Chapter 4: Aker vs Nnoitra**

**Battle Grounds, 3 minutes after the meeting with Aizen.**

The battle is gonna take in a massive stadium, with pillars scattered through-out it. I was determited to teach a lesson of thhat bastard of Nnoitra to respect Halibel and Nell, so i walked out to the center off the arena, while Nnoitra walked in from the other side. Nnoitra gave me a cocky grin while.

**Nnoitra:** Let´s finish this duel right now! he exclaimed.

Nnoitra draw out his blade and aiming it to me. As for me i my his own katana and ready to fight. Nnoitra charged at me slicing horizontally, but i evade the blow and make a attack with my Katana, i slice a part of his uniform making a mark in the chest. A bit of blood was out a little of blood, , Nnoitra looked at the wound, turning him more furious and violent.

**Nnoitra:** You bastard!, do you think this hurts to me? this is nothing!, i'm the Sexta Espada, and you are nothing, NOTHING!

Then he brought his blade back and it began to glow. Nnoitra muttered something softly, so no one else could hear it. An explosion occurred around Nnoitra, , whipping wind around of me , i shield my eyes from the dust and debris. When it faded, i looked to see if Nnoitra was alive or dead. Nnoitra stepped out of the dust cloud, his outfit and reishi level had changed drastically. His costume could only be considered as jester-like; the only scary thing about him was his new weapon. It was a large circular axe with the blade on the interior.

**Nnoitra:** This is my resurrección form! Santa Teresa!

**AKER: (starts to laugh)**

**Nnoitra:** what´s so funny huh?

**AKER:** man, honestly i dont know who dressed you but this is so hilarious!, you won the title of the worst dress in Hueco Mundo...

**Nnoitra:** shut up!, i´m gonna kill you!

Nnoitra in a fast moving attacks me with his sword, I try to avoid it but apparently his resurrección form, becomes more faster and accurate in their attacks. Nnoitra cut me several times, i escaped with deep wounds, but that doesn´t mean that I will give up.

**Nnoitra:** it´s all you got? is this your strenght? what a waste of time, i dont know why Aizen-Sama see on your but the truth is you're a loser and you doesn´t deserve to be a Espada.

**AKER: **ugh, Nnoitra i dont cara about you, im not gonna give up (cough), im gonna beat you and demostrate why i´m the Zero espada and the best warrior.

After my speech that everybody was schocked about my words. Aizen was giving a small smile, as for the Espada members, Halibel and Nell was surprised, and other members was surprised others not with my words.

**Nnoitra:** good speech but we waste enough time, now DIE!

Nnoitra swings his twin blades making a strong blow that sent me to fly, he use sonido fto appear behind me to give me a strong kick to send me a pile of pillars. I try to get up but my body i didn´t respond, my bones are broken and drawing a lot of blood, so i was thinking this is gonna be my end. i fail to Halibel and Nell and fail my honor as a Espada Warrior.i closed my eyes to enter in a coma state.

**AKER´S MINDSCAPE**

I'm still sleeping, the eternal Sleep that I always fear when they came in my time of my death. never wake up again, never move, never feel, nothing, just only darkness. I always wanted to be immortal but it seems that i will never get the immortality, I have failed as a warrior, and I shame the honor of Halibel and Nell. I wish be stronger, have more power to defeat my enemies, but how?

**Mysterious voice: **Aker, wake up!

**AKER:** huh?

**Mysterious voice:** I said: WAKE UP!

I woke up, and suddenly i awake inside of a house, honestly i have no memories about my past i remember some things in this house but as far i know this house looks dark and gothic.

**Aker:** where am i?, is this the real hell? or another illusion?

i walked inside of the house trying to find someone or something to get me out of here of have answers, so i called out.

**AKER:** Is anyone out there?

**Mysterious voice:** Over here.

I turned around i when i saw a dark figure on the seconf floor, a tall man with a dark cape that cover all his body and saw his eyes a red eyes that show fear, anger, bloodlust, and vengeance.

**AKER:** Who are you?

**Mysterious man:** If you want to know, follow me

in an act of magic disappeared, but left a trail of blood on the floor which could follow, i was a little scared because the appearance of the misterious guy, and did not know if I could trust him, but i dont have nothing to lose so follow the trail that ended at the trail disappeared and he was very quiet there, he was sitting in a chair of the fourteenth century, an his right hand had a glass of brandy, drank it slowly, enjoying the taste of liquor.

**Mysterious Man:** So you decided to follow me? that's a good sign.

**AKER:** Who are you?

**Mysterious Man:** Let´s just say i will be your best friend

**AKER: **Best friend? and why is that?

**Mysterious Man:** Because first of all, you choose me as your weapon to attack your enemies and protect those you must love isn´t it?

**AKER:** Wait a moment, how did you know that?

**Mysterious man:** Tsk tsk tsk, it seems I'll have to explain everything. Aker, maybe i look an inanimate object but in the inside i see and listening everything around you. oh and another thing, why are you interested in the Tercera Espada?

I was surprise and blushed a little , but how did guy know that? Perhaps he was really telling the truth or would only be a trick of my mind?

**AKER:** How did you know that?

**Mysterious man:** I told you I can see and hear everything in your surroundings.

**AKER: **If you can see and hear what's around me, then it means you're my zanpakuto!

**Mysterious man:** There you go! congratulations! we have a winner!

**AKER:** Ok if you're my zanpakuto, so what do you want of me?

**Mysterious man:** It´s very easy, release my power...

**AKER: **Release your power?

**Mysterious voice: **Did you read the engrave in the sword?

**AKER:** Become one with the Darkness?

**Mysterious man:** Exactly, see the darkness as your ally your main power to destroy everything in the way and im the guy who gonna help you with that,.

**AKER:** Well how you´re gonna help me if i´m dead.

**Mysterious man:** Don´t worry im gonna give a small taste of my power to teach a lesson to that bastard of the Sexta Espada, he´s gonna take a big surprise.

**AKER:** i hope so.

**Mysterious man:** Oops time is up! well it´s time to make my work. You sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

**AKER: **Ok thanks but before you leave me, what is your name?

**Mysterious Man:** My name is Angelus Yammato! the Dark Lord. And be sure to drop by anytime.

After that everything becomes dark.

**Meanwhile in the Battle Ground**

Nnoitra was standing seeing my dead body, giving a huge smile about his victory against me. he approach to my body and whisper:

**Nnoitra:** now that you´re dead, I´m gonna rape your dearest female Espada, and after that I'm going to torture hers until they beg mer...

After he pronounce the last word, a big explosion emerged in my body releasing a huge power, launching into the air Nnoitra. after everythinbg get clear, iwas standing and fully recovered of my wounds and feeling a great power flowing through my body. The members of Espada looked a bit surprised, none more than Nell and Halibel herself, however she was busy studying me, trying to figure out me. Aizen and Gin looked quite a bit intrigued. Tosen seemed my great power of reitsu going full blast. He showed small signs of fear.

**Nnoitra:** What? it´s imposssible! how did you recover your wounds? you´re suposely dead!

**AKER**: i´m alive, and im gonna kick your sorry ass!

I use sonido to approach behind of Nnoitra, giving a combination of punches and after that i giving a huge uppercut throwing to the air, and quickly i use my zanpakuto to make rapid slashes cutting the body of Nnoitra. he was very injured with my cuts and he fell to the ground. he get up and try to attack me again, but i evaded and i use my Bala to finish him, but when i made my bala i saw that my Bala was not a normal Bala its was more powerful than a Arrancar Bala. the poor Nnoitra throw again in the air and fell in the ground, unconcious and almost dead he said:

**Nnoitra: **Cur... Cur... Curse... you... and he fainted.

**AKER: **I expect more than you Nnoitra.

After the battle, Aizen stand up and spoke:

**Aizen:** Looks like this battle is over. Nnoitra has lost his opportunity to become the Zero Espada. Aker has rightfully earned to have his own Fraccion, and all privileges are effective immediately." Aizen stated, a point which no person argued.

I turned to see Halibel and Nell, both see the that i´m the winner of the duel that i remove my mask and giving a smile to hers and i fainted.

**Well this is the 4 chapter, i hope did you enjoy it and i shall continue with my work please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: recrutitng the Fraccion part 1**

i woke up in my bedroom, i don´t remember what i did yesterday the only i can remember is i talk with Angelus Yammato, my Zanpakuto, and if i want to be more powerful nad stronger i need to releasi his power, but this issue im gonna think later. i just seeing around and i saw Halibel and Nell,sitting on chairs in front of me drinking tea and talking. When they notice that im awake both stand up and spoke:

**Halibel:** so, you finally wake up.

**Nell: **Hi sleepy head, did you sleep well?

**AKER:** I´m ok ladies, at least im alive. so did i won the duel?

**Nell:** Absolutely Aker, you defeat Nnoitra and you earn to have your own Fraccion.

**Halibel:** Indeed Aker, after you recover complety your injuries, please go to the Throne room, Aizen wanna speak with you about your Fraccion.

**AKER:** ok Halibel, no problem.

After Nell leaving my room and halibel was leaving room she change her mind and stay in my room, i was a little curious why she decided to stay .

**Halibel:** Aker, i need to speak with you more personal with you.

I scared and i blushed

AKER: Umm... r,r,re,reaallly?, about what?

**Halibel:** To protect us.

**AKER:** Well, it´s because you´re the only female members of the Espada.

**Halibel:** Liar.

**AKER:** What?

**Halibel:** I don´t think that is the reason of that, there´s more about this.

**AKER:** Umm, well i dont think there´s another reason to protect both of you.

**Halibel: **Hmm, i see... if you say so im better i leave you, remeber go to the throme room Aizen-Sama is waiting for you.

She leave my bedroom without no hesitation, i was thimkimg if she notice that i like her but honestly i´m gonna wait to ressolve this issue later. i get up of my bed, i take a shower to get some clean, i wear my clothes and i heading to the room. iwas walking to the throne room when a Espada Member was waiting for me i notice that this guy have something familiar, blue hair, aggressive expression, and the acttitude of a punk.

**Grimmjow:** Well, well, well, look we got here..

**AKER:** Umm, do i know you?

**Grimmjow:** Relax rookie, i just wanna congrataulate you to kick the ass of Nnoitra, it was a really beat up!

**AKER:** Oh ok, thank you and who you are friend?

**Grimmjow:** I´m Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada. And im the most powerful of the Espada army.

**AKER:** I see, im not gonna argue with you becuase i see that you're a good fighter.

**Grimmjow:** You don´t say? hey rookie, since i really see that you're a good guy why don´t you come with the to the real world to kill some Shinigamis.

**AKER:** Shinigamis? what is a Shinigami?

**Grimmjjow:** was going to explain to me when suddenly appear Gin behind us.

**Gin:** Aker Von Krone lord Aizen is waiting for you, please follow me.

**AKER:** Well time´s up Grimmjow next time i´ll be with you to the real world, see ya later amigo.

**Grimmjow:** All right rookie, i´ll be waiting.

I follow Gin to the Throne Room when Aizen and Kaname are waiting for me.

**Aizen: **Thank you Gin to bring Aker.

**Gin: **My pleasure Aizen-Sama.

**Aizen:** So Aker, how did you feel today?

**AKER:** i´m good Aizen-Sama i felt ready to get some action

**Aizen:** I like your enthusiasm Aker, but as a promise you defeat Nnoitra and you deserve to get your own Fraccion.

**AKER:** oh right, so Aizen-Sama where i can get my own Fraccion.

**Aizen:** it´s not to easy to get your own fraccion, first you have to go to Hueco Mundo to find your members, you have to see if anyone of the Hueco Mundo deserve to be in yout Fraccion. and when you choose these members u have to bring it to make the transformation into your Fraccion.

**AKER:** I see, so i must not waste time, i should better go.

**Aizen:** Good, you must hurry in matter no time i need you to do something for me Zero Espada.

**AKER:** As your wish Aizen-Sama.

I leave the throme room heading way to the Main Door of Las Noches, to find my own Fraccion whe Suddenly..

**Halibel:** Wait!

**AKER: **huh? oh it´s you Halibel, what are you doing here?

**Halibel: **I came Here because i want to apologize with you.

**AKER:** Is that about the reason of why i protect you and Nelliel?

**Halibel:** Yes, since I am a member of the Espada, I've seen the others Espada tend to be arrogant, boastful, impulsive, selfish and love to Fight, but i just notice that you're different, your reitatsu is powerful and dark but you´re quite peaceful, protector, and fight for honor. I came here that i´m sorry if i judge you bad.

**Aker:** Miss Halibel, let me tell you something, i came here only to be powerful, but that was before, becuase when i see you and nelliel only the female members of the Espada i notice that my duty is not only to serve Aizen-Sama, i know there´s another reason but meanwhile i need to get more power and strengh to protect the ones i care.

**Halibel:** Is that you wish, i'm glad to clear all things. So where are you going?

**AKER:** I'm going to look for my fraccion, it's gonna be difficult but i have to do it.

**Halibel:** Well i just give you good luck by then.

**AKER:** Thanks, before i leave you i have to do something.

I hug halibel, with all my strength, i could feel her voluptuous body, smell her presence that was delicious and addictive but most of all more I could see closely her beautiful face and those eyes of turquoise marked, that drove me crazy. Halibel was blushed but she was feeling good.

i release her, and i continue with my journey to find my Fraccion.


End file.
